Mistress Ontari
“Demon to some, Angel to others.” "I will do things to your mind, you will wish you had the strength to deny." History Born to a human that was raped by a fiend, Ontari was quickly outcast by her family and society. At a young age, she found herself living and surviving on her own. She solely depended on herself while she grew. Living in the streets and ominous alleyways of Haven, she developed a likeness to the disgraceful way of brothel life. She was taken in by prostitutes and shameful members of society. She was trained in ways of seduction, however Ontari lusted to be more than the outcasts that raised her. She began to study arcane magic and mesmerism. She used her abilities to aid her in the corruption and allure of strangers. Using this power to her advantage, she swiftly rose to the occasion. Not before long, Ontari was pulling a plethora of regulars, nobles, and peasants into the brothel where she'd taken refuge. This disgrace to faith angered those who worshiped the light. Their distaste for her actions and the brothel lead a brigade of Paladins to burn down her home in the name of their deities. Many of who Ontari called family perished in the fire. Fueled with rage, Ontari found the one known as Tae'lana. The vexed Tiefling requested a vast amount of gold, a loan to fund the creation of a new brothel, Ontari's brothel. Her brothel is known as ''The Sinners, ''within this brothel lies a guild. The guild consists of herself, The Master, Escorts, Frequent Guests, and Recruits. Her goal is to once again anger those unruly paladins and make them suffer. Physical Description This mischievous creature has fiendish red skin, giving her an unnatural figure. She has a feminine humanoid figure, with accentuated breasts. She has dark red pillowy lips that hide sharp white fangs and a serpentine tongue. Her ears are bladed and paraded with golden jewelry like her Elven predecessors. Atop her head are two large darkened horns similar to a succubus. Her dusky brunette hair is swept back under her horns as it drapes across her supple shoulders. Extending from her shoulder blades are large red tattered wings, comparable to a bat. Between her legs lies a fiendish tail that sways back and forth in a calm manner. Wrapped around her large breasts is a thin red cloth material lined with golden linen thread. She wears a tightly fitted tasset crafted from the same medium as her breastplate. Reaching her upper thighs are red high risen boots that cover her hooved feet and hug her soft skin. Her neck and bicep are enveloped with taut strips of identical fabric. The fabric is embroidered with silken patterns. Her gloves expose her sharpened black claws and extend to her forearm. While her main source of damage is her magic, Ontari carries with her a punishing scorpion whip which is assumedly for show. Personality Mistress Ontari is a seductive creature who feeds on corrupting the mind for lustful pleasures. She has a confident stature and becomes easily distracted by physical makeup. * Seductive * Dominant * Inviting * Charming * Mischievous * Firm Friends & Foes Friends * Tae'lana * Ylvari Foes * Paladins Category:Inactive